charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catbug
Paige The Puffle HandlerSorry I think I'm going crazy with this stuff *I don't harm any pufflez * *8:44I'm CatbugI'M CATBUG! *8:44Halopro3Did you get blocked Charlie? *8:45I'm CatbugHe said that he would be back in 1 minute. *8:45Paige The Puffle HandlerCatbug *8:45I'm CatbugI'M CATBUG! *8:45Paige The Puffle HandlerIf I'm running around with no items what do you do? *8:45Halopro3Duck tape you to a wall *Welcome to the Coffee Break Room! Please follow our policy. *8:46Charlie the PenguinBack *8:46I'm CatbugHi Charlie! *8:47Charlie the Penguin *8:47Paige The Puffle HandlerCatbug what do you do if I'm running around with nothing on? *... *8:47I'm CatbugUh, what does that mean? *8:47Charlie the PenguinMom dont even think about it *8:48Paige The Puffle HandlerDo you have an answer? *8:48Charlie the PenguinMom if you feed bad information to my Catbug I will tell Dad *8:49I'm Catbug*sees Spider* **pokes* My name is Catbug, what's yours? *8:50Halopro3Sspider -runs- *8:50I'm CatbugOkay, bye! *Paige The Puffle Handler has finished their coffee. *Paige The Puffle Handler has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:51I'm CatbugThat was a nice spider! *8:51Halopro3Mom pm *8:51Paige The Puffle HandlerThrow a blanket over it *8:52I'm CatbugTHROW A BLANKET OVER IT *8:52Halopro3Mom pm *8:52I'm CatbugWait, what do we need to throw a blanket over? *Paige The Puffle Handler has finished their coffee. *8:54Charlie the PenguinDAD WHERE ARE YO *8:54I'm CatbugI LIKE YELLING *Paige The Puffle Handler has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:56Paige The Puffle HandlerI'm not wearing anything *8:56Charlie the Penguin*covers Catbug's eyes* *8:56I'm CatbugHey, who turned out the lights? *8:57Charlie the PenguinCatbug, can you run home real quick and make sure Grace is asleep for me? *8:57Halopro3Mom eh pm *8:57I'm CatbugOkay! *flies out window* *8:57Paige The Puffle HandlerAnd haven't been drinking 's chocolate milk *drinks a carton of 's alcoholic chocolate milk* *I am 100% sure I am not fudged up *8:59Charlie the PenguinMom, I demand to speak to Dad about this *and dont take another sip *8:59Paige The Puffle HandlerWhy *It doesn't have any siade effects does it? **side *9:00Charlie the PenguinWell, people don't really enjoy seeing a naked drunk person running around town *And I don't want you ruining my Catbug's mind *So put some clothes on. * *9:01Paige The Puffle HandlerI am wearing clothes *9:02I'm Catbug*flies back in* She's alseep and hugging her wittle teddy bear! *9:02Charlie the PenguinGood boy Catbug! *9:02I'm CatbugI'M CATBUG! *9:02Charlie the Penguin:3 * pig2013 has entered the Coffee Break room. *Paige The Puffle Handler has finished their coffee. *9:04Helmetpig2013He's a magically pony flying through the sky on a magical *9:04Charlie the PenguinSHOOT IT DOWN * *9:04Helmetpig2013Um nvm *9:04I'm CatbugOoh! Fireworks! *9:04Charlie the PenguinCatbug's here :3 *9:04Helmetpig2013I wasn't singing about ponies * *9:05Charlie the PenguinCatbug, this is my dad, Jim. *9:05I'm CatbugHello! *9:05Helmetpig2013Have you seen my chocolate milk? *9:05Charlie the Penguin as a matter of fact... **shows security footage of mom* *9:06Helmetpig2013Who took it *BTW hi catbug *9:06I'm CatbugI'M CATBUG *9:06Helmetpig2013 um what happened with her? *I don't drink the whole carton *9:06Charlie the PenguinYour chocolate milk "happened" with her *9:06Helmetpig2013Oh * what is with her *9:08Charlie the PenguinTHREATEN. HER. WITH. DIVORCE. OR SHE WILL DIE *9:08Helmetpig2013D: *Fine * I know she is drunk now...cause she crashed a snow cat into the igloo *9:09Charlie the Penguin*sees* Catbug sleeping *9:10I'm CatbugZ z Z z Z z Z z *9:10Charlie the Penguin:3 *9:10Helmetpig2013Alcoholic chocolate milk side effects:drunk driving,public striping,lying,and explosive dyherria *9:11Charlie the Penguin *That's it i'm sending in the military *9:11Helmetpig2013Good think she didn't get that last effect *9:11Charlie the PenguinThis whole thing has gone too far *9:11Helmetpig2013No Charlie *9:11Charlie the Penguinthey're gonna bring in their tanks and machine guns * *9:11Helmetpig2013: *D: *D: *9:12Charlie the Penguin Hey, sounds like they're finished! *9:12I'm Catbug*wakes up* * pig2013 has finished their coffee. *9:12I'm CatbugWhat was that? * pig2013 has entered the Coffee Break room. *9:12Charlie the PenguinIt was nothing, you can go back to sleep. *9:12Helmetpig2013Nuuuu *9:12I'm CatbugOkay! :) *zzzzzzz *9:12Charlie the Penguin:3 *9:12Helmetpig2013 Charliea **Charlie! *9:13Charlie the PenguinI'm sorry, but you refused to do anything, then it got worse. *I had no other choice. *9:13Helmetpig2013But she isn't getting fat * *9:14Charlie the PenguinNo, but when Mom is drunk she tends to kill people a little too often *9:14Helmetpig2013She didnt kill anyone! *9:14Charlie the Penguin *Yah she did *9:14Helmetpig2013Who? *Mah Mom? *Agent Charles ? *9:15Charlie the Penguin1. A pookie 2. 60 random penguins 3. Catbug's mother *9:15I'm Catbugzzzzzzz *9:15Helmetpig2013She didn't die *9:16Charlie the PenguinShe accidentally killed his mother shortly after he was born. I sometimes wonder if Catbug can still remember her * *9:16Helmetpig2013 *9:16I'm Catbugzzzzzz *9:16Helmetpig2013Staph *9:16Charlie the PenguinDude, I'm not kidding! *You can't just go through life pretending that Paige is OH SO INNOCENT *9:16Helmetpig2013 why do you blame Paige for this? * is evil and a large troll END OF STORY *9:17Charlie the Penguin She was drunk and chucked his freaking MOM INTO A WOODCHIPPER CAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS A SPIDER!!!!! *9:17Helmetpig2013 *9:18I'm Catbug*shivers in sleep* *9:18Charlie the Penguin*puts blanket over* *9:18Helmetpig2013Um um um um *9:18Charlie the PenguinMy mission is to make sure that he never finds out, and that he can live a happy life like other Catbugs *There aren't many left nowadays. *9:18Helmetpig2013*goes in time machine and changes time* *9:19Charlie the Penguin *thats not a time machine... *9:19Helmetpig2013It as bob now **is *He is the guilty one *What was it? *9:20Charlie the PenguinA can opener *9:20Helmetpig2013 **jumps in time trekker and changes time* *Now it is who is responsible for the crimes *HAHAHAHAHAHA *9:21Charlie the PenguinYou have no idea when it happened *9:22Helmetpig2013 *9:22Charlie the PenguinSo how do you know you stopped it? *9:22Helmetpig2013 must find way *9:22Charlie the PenguinAnd how did you make sure it was ? *Dad, if you change anything, we'll cease to exist. *9:23Helmetpig2013I locked up Paige in the closet and got drunk *9:23Charlie the PenguinIt will just create another demension and we'll be a couple of atoms! *9:23Helmetpig2013But I saved catbug's mother *9:23Charlie the Penguin *I GOTTA GO BACK IN TIME *YOUVE SCREWED UP THE SPACE TIME CONTINEUM *9:24Helmetpig2013 *9:24Charlie the Penguin*goes in Time Trekker* I've got to stop you from ever using this thing **goes back in time* **tackles before he can get in Tim Trekker* *Past Charlie: I had a feeling that was a bad idea... *Me: ikr *9:25Helmetpig2013 should have framed kenzie *9:25Charlie the Penguin*goes back to present* *YOU CANT DENY IT *IT WAS MOM *9:25Helmetpig2013 y u blame her? *9:26Charlie the Penguin CAUSE IT WAS HER